Experiment
by Mew Nina
Summary: When Taruto meets Pudding in the parc, they both get kidnapped.Their kidnapper are scientists which want to know more about Mews and Aliens.For that goal they won't stop at nothing.Nobody from their friends know about it and their surch for both of them is hopeless.Tart and Pudding have to come free on their own and the two other aliens will have to ally with the Mews!TxP KxI (PxL)
1. Mewlien-napping

**Nina: Hey! Mew Nina here with her first story!**

**Pudding: And she doesn't own anything but the idea, na no da!**

**Taruto: What's this story about?**

**Nina: Haven't you read the summary?!**

**Taruto: Nope.**

**Nina: Then you'll see. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Mewlien-napping!**

„Hey Tart! What're you thinking about?", the green haired alienboy asked, as he floated over his younger brother.

„None of your buisness.", the other one murmured. Since they have arrived back at their spaceship, the brown haired was lost in thoughts. That was kind of strange, because in normal cases he was laughing a lot and makig fun of his older brothers, especially Kish. He was too quiet and nice at the moment. Kish grinned.

„Something to do with your girlfriend, huh?", he asked, earning a confused look of Taruto.

„Girlfriend...?" Kish sighed. „Ya' know... the yellow Mew? The little monkey-girl named ‚Pudding'?" The younger one blushed.

„She is not my grilfriend! She's the enemy! Why should I like my foes?!", he hissed, his pigtails moved from one side to another, as he shook his head.

The green haired chuckled. „Don't ask me why, but you do like her, don't you?"

„Oh just shut up you brainless idiot! Go and stalk your ‚Kittycat'!"

„That's exactly what I'm going to do. Don't get angry, just because I'm saying the truth. But... You know that yourself, don't ya?"

With these words he turned around and disappeared.

Taruto grumbled some words about Kisshu, which weren't very nice. Before his oldest brother could come, he opened a portal and teleported to the city parc of Tokyo.

„Stupid Kish... Stupid monkey... Stupid battle!"

Tart threw a stone in the fountain, he was sitting on. It splashed when it hit the water and Tart got wet.

„GRAHR! I totally hate this stupid day! Why does this annoying girl want to be friends with me?! And... Why did I save her?!", he yelled, wondering about himself.

‚Because you like her!', whispered a voice in his head, sounding a bit like Kish.

„I don't like her!"-‚Yes you do.'-„No I DON'T!" The people who were passing by, gave him a strange look, thinking, that cosplayer were very weird if they already talked to themselves.

Frustrated, annoyed and totally pissed off, he stood up to walk around. Suddenly he heard someone call his name. Actually... Not his full name.

„Taru-Taruuuu!" He froze. Why? Why did such things only and always happen to him?! Why not to Pie? Or Kish?! He deserved that situations!

Before he could teleport, Pudding already tackled him down, hugging him as if she wasn't going to let go of him ever again.

„Taru-Taru came down from his ship! Does he want to play with Pudding, na no da?", the blonde squealed.

„Let. Go. Of. Me!" He struggeld to get free, trying to get enough oxygen. Pudding had an immense strenght.

„And don't call me Taru-Taru! My name's Taruto!"

Pudding finally let go of him, laughing and smiling as if he would be the best thing that could happen today. He raised an eyebrow. What was wrong with that girl?! He was an enemy! You can't hug an enemy! She should be scared and run away, praying for some kind of miracle to save her! But she just sat giggeling on his hips and... Wait. **Where** did she sit?! He blushed in record time, pushing her from himself and tried, not to blame himself by going crazy in his mind.

„Did Pudding do something wrong?", she asked, tilting her head on the left. „No... Yes... Why aren't you afraid?!", he treid to save the situation by yelling at her. „Why should Pudding be afraid of a friend, na no da?" She truly was confused. Taruto facepalmed. Kami... How naive could one human be?!

„We are not friends! I... I... ARGH!", he shouted frustrated. „But Taru-Taru saved Pudding yesterday! So he's a friend!" He sighed. „I... Just haven't made you cry yet! I can't let you die, before I haven't seen you cry!"

Pudding smiled, knowing he didn't mean it as he said it. „Pudding likes Taru-Taru, too, na no da!" He stared at her as if she just said, she'll marry him.

„What the heck is wrong with you?!"

She opened her mouth for an answer but before she could say something, she sank to the ground. Perplexed, he caught her, realizing that she was unconscious.

„Pudding?" Carefully he shook her, but there was no reaction. Tart wanted to carry her to her friends, when he saw a needle-like thing stuck in her arm.

„What...?" Suddenly he heard the noise of a gun. Pain was all he felt, before everything went dark.

* * *

**Taruto: ...**

**Pudding: Aw! Taru-Taru tried to help Pudding, na no da! *hugs him***

**Taruto: Y... Yeah... As if I'd care! *blushing***

**Nina: How was it? Good? Nice? Ultra bad?! Please leave a comment I would like to know, who's reading this and what I have to make better next chapter! Pleeeeeease!**

**Pudding: Bye, 'till next time^^**


	2. Awakening

**Mew Nina: Hey ho! Chapter two!**

**Pudding: Oh, she just went crazy, when she saw all your great comments! ^^**

**Mew Nina: I did NOT! **

**Taruto: Yes, you did.**

**Mew Nina: I... me...! GRAH! Little brat!**

**Taruto: What?!**

**Mew Nina: Tiny, midget, little BRAT!**

**Taruto: Youuuuuu! Pray to Deep Blue, you'll stay alive after I'm done with you!**

**Mew Nina: *gulp***

**Pudding: Uhm... Before everything gets destroyed: Mew Nina doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew!**

**Taruto & Mew Nina: *fighting***

* * *

**Awakening**

Pie slowly walked in circles, Kish floating over his head. The youngest of the siblings hadn't arrived yet. When they went to sleep the day before, they thought he'd come at night so they could ask him in the morning where he had been. But when they entered Tarts room the next day, he still wasn't there.

Pie was angry and worried, that they didn't know where he went. They had looked at the park, at Café Mew Mew, at the Tokyo Dome but there was no Tart. They even looked at Puddings house! She was also gone but she could have been shopping.

The siblings were very worried...

Meanwhile at Café Mew Mew, Ryou tried to find Puddings signal. She hadn't arrived at work and none of the Mews had seen her. Her pendant should send a signal but it didn't. Ryou raised his eyebrows, as the computer said ‚No data found'. Suddenly someone knocked on the front door.

„We haven't opened yet!", the blond shouted upstairs, going out of his lab.

„Please let me in! It's an emergency!" Ryou wondered about the voice of the woman outside the café. She sounded very confused and stressed. He opened and the woman walked in. She didn't care about formalities and just started talking.

„Where's Pudding? She works at this café, right?" Ryou nodded.

„So where's she? She isn't at home and hadn't brought her sister to Kindergarten! Her brothers were also at home, so I brought them to school. But she had never disappeared without caring for her siblings!"

Ichigo, who came out of the changing room, gave her a worried look.

„Pudding isn't here... Mint hasn't seen her and she didn't walk to work with Lettuce." The woman sighed. Ryou put his arm on her shoulder.

„We'll find her."

Groaning, Taruto stood up. His head felt like he ran straight into a wall and he felt just tired. It was very dark and he couldn't see anything. Even with his cyniclon-eyes. It was an abnormal darknes, not like night.

He shrieked as something at his leg moved. He touched something fluffy. ‚What...?' The thing moved, like it tried to get him off. ‚It feels like fur...'

Suddenly he heard some yawning and the fluffy thing disappeard.

„Taru-Taru?", someone asked, sounding tired. When he realized that it was Puddings voice, he knew what he had touched.

„Why was Taru-Taru pulling on Puddings ear, na no da?"

„Why have you transformed into your Mew-form?"

„Don't know, na no da..." She sounded a bit sick, with her small, tired voice.

„Where are Pudding and Taru-Taru?", she asked quietly and he also answered with „Don't know."

The yellow Mew began to shiver. „Pudding's cold... It's so dark..." The young alien wondered. He had never heard Pudding like this. Normally she was smiling and laughing in every situation. ‚She must be still sleepy', he thought. And it seemed like he was right. Pudding yawned once more, then stood up and began to jump around. „What's this?", she asked in her normal voice and poked something on the ground.

„Pudding! Don't touch things you can't see! It could be dangerous!", he warned her and she giggled. „Taru-Taru's cute when he's worried about Pudding, na no da!"

„I'm... I'm not worried about you! It could be dangerous for me!", he hissed, blushing. Thanks to god, it was too dark to see.

Suddenly there were noises sounding like a loudspeaker. They looked into the direction of the thing, Pudding had poked.

„Welcome, welcome, my test-objects!"

* * *

**Pudding: Well done! How do you think it was?**

**Mew Nina: Please review again! *smiles* **

**Pudding: Wow... Mew Nina doesn't look good at all...**

**Mew Nina: *death glare* I look great! Even after I was bitten, tackled and scratched by a dumbass!**

**Taruto: *doesn't look better at all* Who's the dumbass?! And it's your own fault! You provoket me!**

**Mew Nina: *opens mouth***

**Pudding: Just… Let it be… ^^'**


End file.
